Emicho Emerson
Name: '''Emicho Cadence Emerson '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: Female Birthplace: '''Saffron City, Kanto '''Class: Duelist History Emicho was born in Saffron City, but lived in a small community on the outskirts of the city. It was a well guarded area, and few pokemon wandered their direction. Most people traveled to the City for work, and the lifestyle was pretty tame, at least as far as Emicho was concerned. But then she encountered a wild pokemon, and after a scuffle with it, she only felt more inclined to exploration. So at the age of 15, she left home, and hitchhiked her way to Alleos. She did odd jobs along to way to earn her keep, and upon her arrival, she set out towards civilization. Emicho ended up near New Blueburn City, and planned on making a place for herself there where there were plenty of events and excitement going on. But after an encounter with a wild pidgey, she caught the attention of a new group of pokemon trainers called the duelists. They took a liking to her, and as a welcoming gift that gave her a pokemon egg for a starter. When it hatched, Emicho was startled to discover her new pokemon was a white Eevee: a shiny. It was both good and bad news. Bad tempered and disobedient, the little animal gave her quite a bit of difficulty. She spent most of her time on Alleos training the stubborn little pokemon, but manages to retain some form of loyalty with Elli, especially in battle. The strong little pokemon caught the attention of the dueling community, and even when they don't win battles, Elli and Cho sure make a specticle with their matching white complextions. While they don't necessarily have the typical ego problems most duelists seem to display, they definately have started gaining fame as an unpredictable and short tempered duo. Personality Cho is pretty laid back most of the time, but she has a temper that can quickly get away from her. She doesn't care what people say about her, but say something about her Eevee, and she'll try to kick your butt before you can reach for a pokeball. Cho is hardly over 5 foot tall, but she has a firey temper and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She can be a little blunt sometimes, and a bit rough around the edges. But if you take the time to get to know her she can be sweet and fun to talk to. Her big issue is she thinks that everyone has a dark and a light side. She doesn't like people who assume 'so and so is BAD' or 'so and so is GOOD'. Pokemon, humans, they all have their flaws, and you just learn to accept and embrace them. Meeting Her First Pokemon Cho was given her first pokemon by her duelist friends. Elli the Eevee was a wild pokemon egg, and no one knew what she would become. Cho took the risk, raising and caring for the little creature, and when her shiny Eevee arrived, she was proud and excited for all of about one minute. Then Elli attacked and tried to eat her and they quickly had to have a discussion about who was the trainer and who was the pokemon. It has been a love hate relationship since then. Both Cho and Elli share a headstrong and determined personality, and they learned to work together when battled happened because both were so competative. Elli slowly learned that Cho could help her make good strategic moves and lead in battle, and Cho slowly learned to trust Elli's instincts. While the relationship was very shakey in the begining, time has started to shape them into a strong duo. Relationships 'Elli (Starter Pokemon) ''Eevee ---- '''It's sort of love hate. Elli will listen during battle, but is still prone to attacking people whenever she feels like it. She doesn't listen very often, and sees Cho as someone to obey when it is beneficial to her. Category:Player Character